[unreadable] The overall goal of the project is to design and develop an easy-to-use Personal Electrocardiographic Expert (PELEX) system for real-time, on-site registration, analysis, and wireless transmission of electrocardiographic (ECG) data using structured pattern recognition approach for tracking changes in individual ECGs. The system will be designed both for clinical and non-clinical settings, including homebased monitoring, ambulatory follow-up, First Aid in emergency and mass casualty situations. For all these settings, a system that provides a real-time, on-the-scene ECG examination, analysis, and wireless transmission is urgently needed. Analysis of ECG changes in existing devices is limited, so that only a few parameters are compared to normal values or to the previous ECG recording. The completed system (Phase I and II) will include: 1) complete, in-depth analysis of ECG changes over time, 2) detection of subtle abnormalities that are hard to identify by visual inspection, 3) individually tailored analysis, 4) fast and efficient wireless communication between individual patient recorders, central computers, and health-care providers, 5) optimized collection, storage, and retrieval of serial data, and 6) comprehensive presentation of analyzed data to the health-care provider and appropriate feedback to the patient. During Phase I, we will design and develop a prototype system and demonstrate its feasibility in a few human subjects. In Phase II, we will refine and further improve the system and conduct a clinical trial of several hundred individuals both in a hospital and ambulatory setting to validate its performance against the best currently available systems and to receive feedback from medical professionals and patients. [unreadable] [unreadable]